


I know a place

by Ambercreek



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: "Amélie.""Genji."





	I know a place

She recognized him - a different version of him, but it was still him.

She wonders if he remembers her too - a different version of her - not her - she was never her.

So as she sits on top of the roof, away from the others, she wonders. Wonders if it was safe to follow Gabriel here, for Sombra, Doomfist, Moira - having talon members underneath Overwatch's roof again.

She spots a fleck of green at the corner of her eyes, she doesn't turn around, doesn't aim the sniper that is resting in her lap, holding it tightly in her one hand.

"Amélie." His voice is barely louder than a whisper and its drifted away with the wind as it was spoken.

He sits beside her - a little too closely - cold metal skin brushing against cold flesh.

 _"Genji."_ She replies, maybe too much bitterness in her tone then there should be.

She still doesn't face him.

She doesn't have to.

They both just sit in the silence, allowing all the un-said questions be answered.


End file.
